Soul Friends
by FN Deactivated
Summary: - Story has been discontinued - In a world of demons and beasts, a school holds this world's heroes. Now, a new generation must raise to the challenge of not just school life, but also that of war.
1. Meet our friends! Our stories

_**Author: I was looking though fan art of HTF and found that there was no crossover of Soul Eater and HTF! That made me think… No one had done this before and thought, "Why not make this a reality!"**_

 _ **I know that some characters would clash because of their personalities, but I'll stretch it a bit to fit the characters into their roles. Also, the immortality curse is still in effect in this world.**_

 _ **I don't own HTF nor Soul eater.  
HTF belongs to Mondo Media  
Soul eater belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo**_

 _ **Update (4/16/2016): I feel as though this needed major changes. I apologize to those who like the original, but, I feel that I'm copying a bit too much from the original source material. So, I'm changing it up a bit to my own image. The cast will stay the same for sure, but I feel as this was rushed and unoriginal.**_

 _Soul Friends!  
Chapter 1: Meet these friends of mine! Our stories._

 **It roared and screamed at its new victim.** The poor light yellow bear ran as fast as it could to get away from the predator, but it was useless as the bear fell onto its face due to a staircase. A black eye was now present on the young female's face, but it did not cease the monster following behind to stop the case. The female turned to face the monster and yelled for her life. The monster raised its razor sharp claws to have its dinner, but was stop by a warrior of light lightly stomps on the staircase above. Both life forms turned towards the figure standing on the top step. A girl with the flakiest hair you have ever seen with a green scythe with a military hat stood above, gazing upon the scene. Eyes shadowed by the tangled mess, but it did not shadow the frown on the girl's lips. She seemed slightly frightened, but confident none the less. The bear lipped her thanks, and fled the scene before the monster could harm her any further. The demon itself glared at the teenager above for ruining its dinner. It was filled with a desire of revenge.

The monster roar again and ran up the stairs, but it was sliced by the girl's scythe cutting the creature in half. Its torso flew into the air and disappeared into a burst of light with its mid-section and lower half coming in last. All that remained was a pale, but inky grey glowing orb that was decorated in darker grey spots. It alleviated about 3 ft. off the ground, the perfect height for the girl to gaze at its glowing aura. The scythe clutched in her hands suddenly jumped from her gasp and turned into a white shape, then transformed into a smaller, but more cheerful boy. The hat dropped onto the lime hair the boy possessed. The said child straightened up his cameo jacket and carefully grasped the soul into his finger cut gloved hands.

"Are you sure you don't want to try it?" The boy chuckled as the girl sighed and and quickly shook her head no. The boy munched on the orb as the girl went to nearby window. She blew some air onto the glass and wrote some numbers onto the glass.

"22-44-568 to contact home base." The red haired girl mumbled under her breathe as her partner finished off the orb. The boy's eyes flashed a quickly glow as they returned to their normal brown. He walked over to his partner as they waited for the transmission to go through. She tumbled a bit, but her partner grasped her hand and squeezed it to comfort her. After a while, the glass first turned completely foggy and then revealed a figure covered in a long black coat with some ears making the cloth shape itself around them. The figure had its face shielded by a strange mask that resembled a cartoon skull.

"Yo Flaky and Flippy! How are y'all doing!" The figure cheered as the two on the other side smiled.

"It..Its going... great Lo...Lord Lumpy!" Flaky nervously waved as Flippy waved with his left hand. They were glad that their efforts were about to pay off.

"Another soul I see!" Lord Lumpy thumbed up as the shorter male nodded eagerly. Their ultimate goal was about to be achieve!

"Well, that's 99 you guys!" The duo on the concrete high five each other as Flaky nervously giggled at their success.

"Now…" The figure's voice was suddenly low and brought the young children back to their principal, "You must now hunt down what we call a witch. Flaky, do you remember what those witches look like?" The headmaster questioned as the girl smiled.

"Oh! Y..Yes I..I do," Her book smarts kicked themselves into gear, "Witches souls are y..yellow souls with the same pattern as.. those.. creatures known as de..demons." Her mouth rambled as Flippy sensed a strangeness in the air. The boy then noticed an obvious orange step father lurking in the background. His partner's rambling was cut short by the bear suddenly making his appearance, much made her jump ten feet into the air and ruin Flippy's day.

"FLAKY!" The orange bear tried to jump out of the window and hug the girl, but he was stopped by what appeared to be rubber. The red head stepped back two feet in fright as the man was flung backwards. Flippy smirked and chuckled at the stupidity, but kept his eye on his panicking partner

"REMEMBER," The bear yelled as he, once again, attempted to jump through, "DADDY LOVES YOU!" Flaky winced both the yelling and at the pathetic attempts to fix the broken relationship they had. Her step father had long since lost his wife, aka her mother, due to some, unforgettable, mistakes. Now, the father was trying to make amends with his step daughter to fix these mistakes. But the only thing he did was make himself look more desperate to everyone around him, including his scared to death daughter.

"Just stop Pops." Flippy called out from the side of the window and Pop tried sock the boy's face, but was once again stopped by the rubber glass.

"DON'T YOU EVEN LAY A FINGER ON HER YOU DIRTY MILITARY RAT!" Flaky developed a headache at her step-father's comment. Pop refuses to believe that Flippy wasn't some military kid. For some reason, the orange haired male thinks that military people were bad relationship holders, but he only thought that because the step father was very, VERY protective of his daughter around boys.

"I wouldn't lay a single hair on the beautiful maiden next to me." Flaky blushed at the comment. Her partner was oddly polite for his age, but she wasn't complaining about it. It made her feel important and special, something Pop didn't appericate.

"DON'T COMPLIMENT HER YOU… PLAYER!" The orange father tried to insult the 13-year-old in front of him, but the effort was wasted. Flaky and her partner waved by as the headmaster cut off the call to control the rampaging father. They sighed in relief as they felt the orange male's gaze leave the area.

"D…Did you really me..mean that?" The taller girl stuttered as the teenager nodded. Flaky felt her blush become darker as they went to their home.

"Of course. A scout's honor miss!" Flippy had always been a polite child growing up. That's how the two had become partners in the first place. Flaky smiled as they went to the apartment they shared for a night's rest.

 _Meanwhile…_

 _ **He lurked in the shadows for the members of his target.**_ Down below the shaft were the boy waited, there sat a plate of innocent souls and evil, and much older, men. The light yellow bunny in the shaft glanced at his weapon which reflected a purple lamb in a nice fluffy hat.

"Ready?" The ninja like bunny smiled as the lamb nodded. With his hair shadowing his eyes like his red haired friend, he prepared for his silent leap.

"HERE COMES CUDDLES!" The ninja suddenly yelled as he sprung from the hatch and landed, feet first, onto the platter, making all the souls scatter and even destroying a couple of them in the process.

"CUDDLES!" The weapon screamed as the bunny boasted his ego with his prideful laugh. The lamb groaned in her dominant sickle as the boy twirled her around like a toy.

"YOUR POWERFUL GOD IS HERE TO COLLECT YOUR SINS!" He yelled higher as his voice cracked. Suddenly, half of the men in the room became weapons and started to shot at the ninja. With a few jumps and hops, the bunny nearly escaped the wild bullets coming at him. The teenager ran to the nearby dock and hide in the storage unit until the gang left them alone. The chained sickle turned back into her more 'busty' form and pouted at the laughing ninja.

"CUDDLES!" She cried out as the ninja stopped, "You could have had us killed in there!" The teenage girl yelled as Cuddles came to pat her head to comfort her. She looked up at her meister and wondered, how did they become partners again? Was she the only one able to confront his ego boasts and still maintain some sanity afterwards? Why did it have to be her!?

"Lammy, listen," Cuddles became quitter as Lammy straightened up her posture, "You're going to be a death scythe, I swear upon it!" He chuckled as Lammy smiled and sighed. Such a childish ninja, but it was to be expected if you were an orphan with a huge duty on your shoulders. He may have been avoiding the actually reality of the situation, but Lammy was glad that he could be so happy even after their failure.

"NOW!" He suddenly yelled again and grabbed his partner's hands, "TO LWMA WE GO!" Lammy sighed once more as she transformed into her sickle form and let Cuddles led her back to the academy for their next mission.

If they even get another mission…

"ANOTHER MISSION!?" Cuddles yelled excitedly as Lammy was left in silent shock. Lord Lumpy was truly a kind headmaster and lord of death! The shadowed figure nodded as he handed the pair a strip of parchment. It was sealed with the lord death stamp on it.

"Don't open it until tomorrow Cuddles." Lord Lumpy warned as Cuddles ignored his warning and quickly toke Lammy's hands and led her out of the office.

"YEAH, ANOTHER MISSION!" The ninja bunny cried in excitement as Lammy just smiled and follow behind. It was going to be an exciting mission, but it was only just three AM, they needed some sleep first…

She had to wonder how the other two groups were doing at this point. Lord Lumpy said that Flaky and Flippy had reported in a while back and left to go back home, but he wasn't heard from the other group of friends and considering that's Lord Lumpy's son, that was slightly concerning.

She hoped that the young son and his two weapons were doing better than she was at the moment. Cuddles would be spending the whole night in a sugar high since there was leftover carrot cake at him. The purple lamb was not receiving any gentle grace for sleep tonight.

But knowing the other blue meister had a OCD issue, they probably weren't doing any better than everyone else was, maybe it was more worse on their end since they have to collect twice as many souls.

...

Maybe she just needs a nice relaxing bath without Cuddles peeping for once.

 _Out in Death City…_

 _ **The thief ran as the souls cried out for some help**_. The slick man had taken the souls after a gang group had left the abounded at some fancy mansion chasing after some yellow bunny. The blue man felt proud of himself for telling such a story to that dumbass of a kid to get him to distract the others. But, he wouldn't be scott free with this Shinigami on his tail.

Speaking of that kid, he was trailing behind the thief on a nice floating skateboard. The light blue Shinigami meister smirked and glanced at his two weapons, a pair of dark green twins that he had met a while back when they tried to mug him. The pair in the guns grinned at the Shinigami and returned to the dark space that their weapon formed provided. Soon, the thief was cornered. The pig turned around to see the group.

"We have you cornered!" The meister posed as his weapons shifted out their forms to pose with him. However, the elder weapon tumbled a bit and fell two steps away from his position. The blue teen noticed this quickly and it broke his focus on the target at hand. He quickly stomped away from the pose and pointed furiously at the older twin

"SHIFTY!" The meister yelled out as the twins got out of formation. The youngest twin was chuckling at the argument between the younger teen and his elder brother, not seeing the confused thief.

"YOU ARE TWO INCHES OUT OF THE POSE!" Sniffles whinnied as Shifty folded his hands into his arms. He didn't care for the position, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw the thief getting away! His meister was still yelling at him and Lifty wasn't paying attention to the mission anymore!

"SNIFFLES!" Shifty yelled and pointed as the other two males stared in shock as the pig jumped onto the building and fled the alley. The younger twin looked at the pointing brother and made the oldest brother feel irritated. The silence consumed the group whole.

"HIM GOT AWAY!" Shifty yelled as his younger brother ate some popcorn to watch the argument spark and laughed his ass off. Sniffles became offended and fought back against Shifty's claims. The blue meister knocked the hat off of Shifty's head, which landed on the boy sitting on the box.

"YOU CARES ANYMORE? YOU WERE OUT OF POSITION! WHY ARE YOU THE ONLY ONE WEARING A HAT? WHY-" Shifty felt his eye twitch as he grabbed Sniffles jacket.

"YOUR JACKET ISN'T EVEN SYMMETRICAL!" Shifty yelled as the whole alley finally stop echoing and grew silent. The youngest twin started to laugh his ass off harder as Sniffles, now realizing that Shifty was right, went into a feeble position and cried into the corner. The oldest gun weapon groaned as the he realized how bad he had fucked up the mission more. Lifty, seeing his brother irritation, decided to step in. The younger twin grabbed Sniffles by the hair and pushed him against a wall.

" _Listen here Sniff,_ " Lifty drug out as the blue meister stopped his whimpering, " _You better stop this dumb ass self-pity bull shit and get your ass back up!_ " He let the Shinigami fall to the ground as the alley once more became silent. The young teen slowly got to his face and faced his weapons.

"You're right Lifty!" The blue haired teen exclaimed as the twins grinned and changed back into weapons. The child got back onto his skateboard and went off to the nearest window to report to his father, Lord Lumpy.

"What's up kiddo?" The headmaster waved as Sniffles hung his head in shame.

"The thief got away." Lifty commented as his mister fell further into his shame. However, the father didn't seem all that effected by the bad news, but seemed more concerning on his son's well being, like an actually father should.

"Sniffles," Lord Lumpy called out, "You don't have to do this. You're already a Shinigami, you don't need to make Shifty and Lifty death scythes." The headmaster's son stopped sniffling and looked his father in the eyes with up most determination.

"But, they need to be stronger. They need to be the best." The son mumbled as the twin brothers smirked. The headmaster sighed, but didn't do anything else about the matter at end. It was useless to change the little man's mind once he made a decision.

"Well, can you go make sure there are no more demons running around town?" Lord Lumpy requested as his son nodded.

"See you later than kiddo!" The father Shinigami waved bye and the mirror became glass once more. Sniffles and the twins left the ally to go check the rest of the town to end their eerie night. Lifty glanced at the moon from his gun and watched the gain piece of rock for a while before he was called by his brother.

The moon chuckled in the sky as more murder around the world happened. Below the moon, a witch smirked as she awaited her next victims as she pounced from the roofs till the next night.

"This is Life city. A group of misters must protect the town from demons with their death weapons. If they collect 99 demon souls and one witch soul, they can become a death scythe of ultimate power. However, it was no easy task," a voice whispers as small mummer rings through the town.

The night had finally come to a close…

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

 _ **Next: Chapter 2; A witch hunt of surprises! A revelation!**_

 _ **Me: Hope this was good! Please, any suggestions would be nice to hear!**_


	2. The missions! Our resloves!

_**Me: Sorry for the delay. I had a bit of a writer's block, but now, I'm back and here is the second chapter!**_

 _ **I don't own HTF, Mondo Media does**_

 _ **Soul Eater doesn't belong to me. It belongs to**_ _ **Atsushi Ōkubo**_

 _Soul Friends_

 _Chapter 2) The missions! Some revolutions!_

* * *

 _The following day at LWMA…._

Cuddles and his partner, Lammy, patrolled the hallways of LWMA until they found the giant board of missions. Many pieces of parchment were hanging from the wood, but it appears one of them was ripped out.

"HEY!" Cuddles exclaimed as he noticed the tore paper dangling from the thumbtack. The yellow ninja had self-claimed the mission his a couple of weeks before today and it appears that the student who took the mission did not hear the news, but, then again, no one really cares for the ninja's crazy antics.

"What's wrong Cuddles?" The two Asian partners turned to see their more friendlier duo, Flaky and Flippy, in their usually attire. Flaky's hair was a bit more flaky than usually, but all in all, they still looked the same they do every day.

"SOMEONE TOOK _MY_ MISSION!" The yellow bunny whinnied as the Asian lamb sighed. The red meister patted her friend's head as the bunny rambled on how he had claimed it first. Suddenly, the red mister felt a disturbance and nudged to Flippy.

"Well, we better go check on the reincarnated students at the hospital!" Flaky said as her lime headed partner caught on to the warning. He nodded and the two hightailed out of the hallway before the duo had to confess for a court on how a partner and their mister murdered each other.

Lammy and Cuddle's relationship was not doing good today…

* * *

 _In the desert area…_

* * *

Sniffles groaned in the black suit is father made him wear to the blazing heat of the Egyptian desert. The anteater had been the one to take the mission and the blue teen was now regretting his decision. The twins behind him didn't seem to care for the heat and the youngest look more… out of it… then usually. Perhaps Sniffles' shouldn't have let Lifty eat that cactus.

"What if there's ghost!" Shifty cried as his youngest twin picked on him for being afraid of such things. The teen groaned again, but his pleads were heard as they finally arrived a… cobble stone stand and some steps? This was the train station his father told him about?

"Where's the train?" Lifty snickered as the heat began to practically melt the anteater. It took a few minutes in the hundred-degree heat for the train to arrive, but it arrived, without any train tracks.

"ALL ABOARD!" Yelled the conductor. The group boarded the train and saw the conductor. He led them to their seats and went off with his blue swirly tail behind him to drive the train

"Wasn't that-" Shifty was cut off by the train horn and the A.C finally kicking in.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

* * *

Cuddles sat on the dirty road as the somewhat spoiled lamb partner of his toke her nice, relaxing hot bath nearby. It ticked off the bunny that he couldn't enjoy the waters as well, all because he was a dude!

"This is totally unfair!" The bunny whinnied once more as the constant yelling and screaming annoyed Lammy more and more. She did not worry for their partnership anymore, she just wanted to go home and be alone from Cuddles. She sunk further into the waters hoping to be rid of the distorted cries of her egotistical mister.

"WOAH!" She suddenly heard as she opened her brown eyes to spot her young meister peeping on her! The nerve of that naïve boy!

"GET OUT!" She cried as she threw her backpack into his eyes and nose, only making the nosebleed worse.

"I just wanted to jump in!" The boy cried as he fell into the trees below. The lamb looked over and jumped as the boy suddenly hit a tree and fell into the jungle below. The older female sighed once more.

"This is going to be a long day…"

* * *

 _With Sniffles…_

* * *

The train had left them at a giant pyramid that was perfectly symmetrical! Sniffles gazed upon the work of art as Lifty ran in to loot the tombstones. Shifty ran after him and snatched the meister from his gazing spot.

After finally punishing the younger twin, the group explored the old grave of a supposed king. Sniffles could feel Shifty's soul quivering in fear of the possible hauntings of the old tombstones. Lifty's was fine and Sniffles was all right.

"AGH!" The oldest pistol shouted as a mummy suddenly sprung out from his stone coffin and went to attack the group. However, the undead knocked the guns from the miester's hands as the blue teen was left in shock and beauty.

"IT'S PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" The scientist cried as he bowed to the undead king. The mummy was left confused, but soon retaliated as the twins started to use each other to destroy the minions that followed their king. The twins shot off their soul bullets as they tried to reach their meister, who was protecting the king.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY SNIFFLES!" Shifty cried as he tried to shot the king, but missed. Sniffles refuse the attempt and left the oldest twin no choice. With a plan that took little to no time to think of, the hat twin shot off a bullet to bounced of the coffins and hit the king square in the side, leaving him unsymmetrical. The scientist fell into shock, but was quickly enraged.

"ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!" The teen roared as the twins quickly became his weapons and fired at the king. The monster roared and cried, but it did not bring him mercy from the OCD child. Finally, with one final hit from Lifty, the king was taken out of commission. The souls of the pure were free to go back to their bodies as the twins absorbed the souls of the damned. Sniffles sniffled a bit on how the symmetry of the king was ruined.

"It's okay kiddo!" Lifty patted the blue teen's shoulders to comfort him. The older twin pulled his hat and plopped it onto the smaller teen's head.

"Let's go home." Shifty blankly said as the other two followed behind.

 _Over the sea_

"SYMMETRICAL!" Sniffles exclaimed as the sun roared in the sky. The twins sighed, but felt pleased nonetheless. If their meister was happy, they were happy.

* * *

 _At an abandoned castle_

* * *

"What happened here?" Lammy questioned as she looked at the sight of demon souls everywhere. They had been slayed and left to rot in the open air. The yellow ninja absorbed the atmosphere and completely ignored the tense mood.

"HEY WITCH!" He called as Lammy processed to cup his mouth to prevent any unwanted visitors. However, it's was all in vain as a taller, more skinny, purple man with sunglasses came out. He wore a long purple coat and was holding a stained sword.

"So, you did this?" The duo asked as the man nodded and nudged his glasses upwards. The purple lamb turned into her sickles and the ninja prepared for a fight, however, before he could even blink, the teen ninja was struck by the purple blind man.

" **CUDDLES!** " Lammy screamed as the sickled were ripped from Cuddle's hands as the ninja collided with gate walls. The purple Asian transformed back into her human form and ran to her partner's aid, but the prideful ninja neglected his wounds and stood up proudly.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET HURT!" Lammy warned, but the bunny was already struck back into the wall by the blind man. It took a couple more times until, finally, Cuddle's head cracked open and split to show some of his brain.

" **CUDDLES!** " The teen screamed as she blocked the blind man's attacks on her partner. The soul of her meister was growing weak, and the purple weapon was becoming desperate. Why had the bunny done this!? How moronic and prideful was he!?

" _ENOUGH!_ " A high pitch voice called as the blind man immediately obeyed. He sunk to the floor and kneeled before the child witch, a small black and white child. She wore a small black witch's outfit and had a panda hat on.

"Are… you the witch?" Lammy asked weakly as the panda nodded.

"Yes, my name is Bebe." The small girl replied as the she gave the female ninja some medication.

"I apologize for Mole." Bebe bowed to the purple teen, "He is very protective of me. You can have these souls, LWMA students." The small co-dominant girl ran into the purple adult's arms as they walked back into the castle.

"Y..you s...sh..shoul..d ge...get t...th..the so...souls…" Cuddles gasped out as Lammy rushed to his aid.

"No!" She exclaimed, "I'm sorry for getting angry with you." The yellow bunny gave her a warm smile.

"I… I wa...was tr...try..trying to..to ma...make y...you pr..pr..proud o...of me." Lammy rushed her partner as he slowly bled to death in her arms. If that werid man had hurt him anymore, his soul would have creaked and disappeared forever.

"Rest now Cuddles." Lammy whispered as she slowly took her meister bride style. The purple teen looked back at the yellow demon souls, and walked away as they rotted into the ground.

 _At the Hospital_

"Is he okay?" Lifty asked as Lammy nodded. She was sitting in a chair next to her dead partner as she waited him to respond.

"Yeah, he's fine." She processed to smile as the twins chuckled. The Asian duo had finally made up. Lammy was indeed the perfect partner to the crazy rabbit.

"Well, gotta go check in with Sniffles." Shifty waved as his younger twin followed suit and left the ninja partners alone. Lammy grasped Cuddle's dead hands and squeezed them together.

"I'm sorry, friend." She whispered as she fell asleep on his chest. The moon slowly rose to proclaim its dominance over the night.

* * *

 _Out of Death City_

* * *

"A..Are y..you sure we c..can do this?" The redhead meister spoke in a whisper as the duo walked in a field of buttercups and other kinds of wildflowers. It was near midnight before they finally tracked the witch, but now, they were close to their goal!

"Of course we can Flaky!" Flippy proclaimed excitedly as his meister 's face was smeared with a blush. The lime hair boy was always so brave when it came to her… It made her feel… kind of weak.

"Flakes?" Her weapon seemed generally concerned, but right now, the greenhouse of the witch was upon them. With a quick transformation, and with some courage, the red teen kicked upon the door.

"Hello darlings!" The witch called as the land shined upon… a bath!? Flaky's blush became increasingly red and Flippy didn't seemed slightly flustered.

"How rude of you two." The witch charmed them as she jumped from the tube and reappeared on a Venus fly trap. She was now in a flowery dress and her infamous witch hat was now upon her. Her eyes shined a radiant blue as her pony tail brushed against her thighs.

"Intruding on a showering woman!" The smirking witch laughed out as Flaky came crashing back into reality. Flippy was oddly giving the blue witch a deadly glare as the duo prepared to attack.

"Venus, Venus," The witch twirled her finger as the two were bewildered. Suddenly, a giant Venus fly trap appeared in front of the duo and ate them whole, "TRAP LAUNCH!" The Venus fly trap suddenly spat them out of the greenhouse to Death City. As the two screamed for help, the witch smirked.

"How fun!" She did a twirl as she went to prepare for the rest of the night.

 _Plan A)_

"POLLEN SHOT!" The flower witch cried as her many buttercups began to shot the intruders.

"CRAP!" Flaky cried out as they were hit by the pollen bullets. The lime scythe yelled at the red head to use him to protect her body, but the girl refused. The duo was forced to retreat in order to stay alive the rest of the night.

 _Plan B)_

"We just have to stay quiet…" The lime head whispered as they stood behind two trees surrounding the greenhouse. The girl next to him was slowly quivering in her boots as her anxiety was slowly eating at her sanity, not literally, but it did make her soul unstable. It was very hard to work together if their soul was unstable.

"Flaky please!" He quietly shouted as the girl slowly sank to the ground. Her anxiety was making her soul shake very violently. The lime boy slightly regretted trying to yell at her, but before he could think,

"SEED WIND!" The duo was suddenly blown away by a tornado of seeds.

 _Plan C)_

"COME BACK HERE!" The red head girl shouted as the partners trailed the blue ponytail. They had finally got into Death city, giving advantage to the duo. However, the flower the witch was riding on was surprising fast.

"NOPE!" She screamed back as the flower went faster. Flaky was getting really tired from the lack of sleep, but Flippy's words kept her going. The hopped roofs, trailed the streets and even went in a circle around LWMA. However, the witch finally lost them.

"DAMNIT!" Flaky threw her foot down and let Flippy drop from her hands. He didn't change back into his original self, but instead kept peering at her through his only eye.

"Flakes?" The lime boy was now concern for his friend. In the short window of time they had, the boy suddenly came up with an idea as the flower witch slowly approached them.

"Hello kiddies." She sneered as she prepared to launch them one more time. However, the boy suddenly hugged into her giant bosoms. Flaky was left in heartbreaking shock. However, before anyone could say anything, the lime boy tripped the witch and brought out his scythe to trap her. The red head felt her hopes increase.

"Flippy!" The teen shouted as the witch suddenly smacked the boy into the wall behind him. The witch then slowly walked towards the girl.

"You sure are a cutie." The blue woman placed a finger under the teen's chin and brought the head up to eyeball the shaking brown eyes. The miester's soul was slowly becoming unstable again as Flippy finally recovered. Flaky then suddenly felt a spike of energy come from somewhere. Then, out of nowhere, the witch was suddenly sliced in half as she disappeared into a soul. Flippy stood tall as they eyeballed each other. The lime boy suddenly ran passed the soul and hugged his meister.

"I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WORRY." Flaky hugged back as Flippy kept on ranting about his errors. Suddenly, the soul disappeared into the wind!

"THE SOUL!" Flaky cried out as the soul suddenly dispersed into a bunch of tiny pieces, leaving behind a smaller soul. Suddenly, the two figured out what happened.

"We sliced a plant soul…" The two slowly became monochromic as they realize the punishment for their error. They would have to start back from 0 demon souls…

Nevertheless, their nightmares were true.

"You will have to start over." Lord Lumpy said as the duo fainted to the ground from the pain and blood loss. Sure, they finally got to relax after a night of pain and suffering, but now they have to start over from zero! At least they gained a new roommate….

"Are you okay Flakchi?" Petunia asked as her little buttercup flower form in her pot. She was currently placed on the table of the duo's table. Flaky and Flippy? The two were passed out in their beds upstairs as the night slowly slipped into the day.

This is going to be a long school year…..

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Complete!**

 **Chapter 3 will be here soon enough!**

 **Please, any suggestions are welcomed!**

 ***Note: Bebe is the panda child from the HTF spin off about the Buddhist Monkey.**

 ***Note 2: Flippy's plan was changed since in the original source material, Soul is a cocky cool guy.**


	3. A lesson in the Graveyard! Who did it?

**Me: Hello Readers! Sorry for the hiatus, but there were a few things I needed to organize for today's chapter as I need to establish some characters. This required some Fan Characters (since the HTF cast numbers doesn't meet the Soul Eater cast numbers), so not all Fan Characters appearing from here on out are mine. I have a least two Fan Characters appearing to fill in some roles.**

 **I don't own HTF, Mondo Media does.  
Not all OC's are mine. The original creators will be credited at the end of each chapter  
Soul Eater belongs to ****Atsushi Ōkubo**

 **NOTE: I apologize for the late chapter. I was getting a mind block because I'm not the best with action scenes. And yes, I did forget about it sometimes. But, that is because I was working on a project that is still in progress!**

 **Now, here is your third chapter!**

 _Soul Friends!  
Chapter 3: A lesson in the Graveyard! Who did it?_

* * *

All was silent in the church as the moonlight shined through the stain glass. The chairs were perfectly aligned and all the carpet was stitched in neat condition. No bodies were in the building since it was midnight in Death City.

However, the silence was broken by a loud crash. The demon flew through the glass and slammed into the carpet, ruining it's neat stitching and making the aligned chairs fly to the walls. In this progress, the wooden stools destroyed the walls.

As the bloody demon finally rotted away, the icky yellow soul started to float above it's once fresh corpse. A red haired teen suddenly flew in and landed right in front of the floating orb. The girl slowly swayed towards the sphere as her fatigue became overpowering. As the orb was captured by a hand coming from her lime green scythe, the girl fumbled towards the exit as the church was left abounded.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

* * *

The red meister groaned as her alarm told her that it was time for school. She refused to wake up and fumbled away from the noise. She kept on tossing and turning as the sounds kept ringing in her ears. Suddenly, the bed shifted towards a new object. The red teen assumed it was Flippy, her weapon, as he does this to wake her up after making breakfast.

The red girl slowly opened her eyes only to suddenly be blinded by a mountain of… breasts!? Who the hell was in her face!?

" _Flaky…_ " Oh why did it have to be her? Flaky didn't mind Petunia, a plant witch, being bisexual. But, the girl did have an issue with the blue witch targeting her! The girl's protests were muffled by the spheres of flesh. Petunia giggled as the sounds sent vibrations to the boneless parts. The poor teen's face was growing ever and ever more red.

"PETUNIA!" A yell came from the entrance of the miester's room. Both females turned their heads to the door as Flippy stood in a pink apron with a frying pan in his right hand as he held himself in the entrance with his left hand. His eyes were twitching as he made theories on the positions of his meister and their new roommate. The duo's eyes met and Flippy saw Flaky's pleading eyes.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" The military boy threw his frying pan at the witch as the woman quickly dogged it and ran out the now broken window. The red meister was left in a stunned state as the lime haired boy slowly marched to her right side of the bed with an oddly painful smile. His eyes were shadowed by the lime locks.

" _ **Time for breakfast**_." His voice was low and very angrily. Flaky was left breathless and horrified as her weapon stomped out of the entrance.

This was going to be a bad school day.

 _LifeWeaponMeisterAcademy…_

The duo sat in silence as they waited for their teacher. Her weapon refused to speak to her since the accident, so Flaky had given up on trying to apologize. She decided to look around the room out of boredom. Cuddles was missing and Lammy looked concern; Sniffles had enrolled him and the twins in the class and he was freaking out about some symmetry as Shifty and Lifty were chatting among themselves; Splendid was studying as his partner, Splendon't, was sleeping; Toothy was with his tiny generic tree friends as they decided to do small jokes and Cookie was talking with her partner, Kissy as the pink haired weapon was trying to suggest something. All the other current students were doing nothing. Suddenly, the orange haired step dad of Flaky's came in and made himself known.

"Due to a recent accident," Pop clears his throat as he tried to make himself impressive to Flaky, "I will be subsisting as your new teacher." The orange step-father than winked at his step daughter which made Flaky more anxious and put Flippy in a worse mood. The lime bear growled under his breath as his temper was reaching new heights.

"Now," Pop suddenly became serious once more, "I need Lammy, Cuddles, Flaky and Flippy to go to Lord Lumpy's office." The stressed duo groaned and slowly left to the exit, but realized that Cuddles was missing.

"Where's Cuddles?" Flaky asked. Suddenly, the ninja rabbit slammed into the window, causing the red head to jump two inches in the air from the impact. The idiotic rabbit slowly sild down the window and to only god knows where. Lammy quickly leapt from her seat and went to revive her partner before he died for the day. The stressed out duo quickly left the scene before more of the show played out.

 _With Lord Lumpy_

"A mission… in the graveyard?" Flippy repeated as the death scythe and head meister in front of him and his friends nodded. Flaky was swaying in her boots as Cuddles and Lammy stared at the principle. The lime weapon was trying to ignore the death glares he was getting from Pop as Flaky was trying to convince Lord Lumpy to not let her go.

"Yep!" The headmaster has surely gone crazy, "We were hearing some witness saying they were attacked by a ZOMBIE!" He aphesis the word for no reason what so ever. Not one male in the room flinched, but Flippy suddenly felt a sharp pain as Flaky's soul became frightened. The lime weapon was not having a good day.

"I'm sending y'all since you guys need some souls." The death god had a point there. The two groups nodded in agreement. Flaky attempted to cling to her partner's sleeve like she usually does, but Flippy glanced to see what was tugging his sleeve and accidently gave the young girl a death glare. This sent Flaky an inch of the ground and a few centimeters away from him.

"Good luck then y'all!" The duo's turned away and headed out the door. Flippy's meister looked really concerned as she quickly walked away and this made the lime teen feel guilty about what he did earlier. Did she really deserve it? However, now was not the time to think as the lime haired boy began worry about the hyperactive bunny in front of them jumping all over the walls; frightening his meister to no ends.

* * *

 _Death City Graveyards_

* * *

"OH YEAH!" The yellow teen suddenly yelled as the group finally made it to the graves. Flaky was chatting with Lammy to control her fears as Flippy was suddenly captured by Cuddles in a headlock.

"LET'S EXPLORE THIS PLACE FLIP!" Oh man how the lime boy hated that nickname with a passion. But, before he could protest, he was suddenly dragged off by the prideful child. The two females were left alone, so they sat by a tree to pass the time as the boys checked the graveyard.

"I've noticed something today," Lammy began as she gave Flaky a piece of her bread, "you and Flippy seem to be off today, what happened?" The red girl finished her bread before she sighed in gloom.

"Well, I was harassed by Petunia today and…" The girl trailed off as she tried to not fall into despair, "Flippy got mad and I don't know what to do." The purple weapon was slightly shocked. The lime weapon didn't seem to be the type of person who acted this way on impulse; perhaps there was another reason behind it? Maybe it was the no good plant's fault?

"Maybe Flippy felt threatened?" The purple teen was trying to come up with a valid reason for Flippy's sudden outburst, but it seems that the meister was in more gloom. The boys finally came back from their run around the yard as the male weapon fell to the ground.

"No zombies!" Cuddles seemed pissed about that fact as the lime teen slowly crawled away from the meister. He would loathe the day he had to work with the yellow teen. The weapon then looked up to see his meister in a gloomy state. Before he could jump up and apologize for the outburst from earlier that day, the graveyard's silence was broken by a moan.

"What the?" The Japanese weapon whispered as the others looked to the source of the sound. It was coming from the grave of their teacher! Before the shock could be registered, a zombie formed from the soil and right in front of Cuddles; and let out a monstrous roar.

"YES!" The yellow haired boy took the challenge as he summoned Lammy to his side. With sickles in hand, He prepared to attack! However, the force of the zombie send Cuddles flying. As the other duo watched in annoyance, they were suddenly targeted by the zombie. The red girl then forced herself to resonate with her partner in order to fight back.

"Flaky!" The lime boy was suddenly alerted by his meister's sudden actions. She has never done this to herself and now Flippy could feel the slight burns he was giving his meister. This was horrible!

The other teen didn't seem to care as she suddenly lost focus and attacked the beast head on. Even with her powerful slashes and swings, the red head was eventually knock backwards by the superior zombie. As she tumbled back, the lime scythe flew out of her hands as she flew into the grave behind her with full force.

" **FLAKY**!" Flippy screamed as he finally was able to change back. The zombie saw the fallen meister and went in for the kill. The lime boy, out of a fit of rage, went in and knocked back the purple flesh with a slash that nearly broke his own arm in half. With the rotten corpse further away, the weapon went to help his soul friend.

"Flakes!" He cried out again as blood continued to spill from her mouth. She squinted until she was able to fully open her eyes. The purple beast was preparing for another attack. As the red girl struggled to pick herself up, her partner brought her up to his height and sat her back on the ground.

"We...need to e…end this…" She spat out as Flippy heard the increase tension in his meister's soul. With a soft look of an angel, she held out her hand. Her soul, now more stable, was able to resonate properly. As the two became technician and weapon once more, the beast was ready to tackle them to the ground. However, the duo was sick of this foolish fight.

"SOUL RESONATE!" They roared their infamous battle cry as something new happened. The scythe clutched in the girl hand suddenly changed into a sharper one, and a bigger one! The teen pulled back, preparing for a swing similar to the swings she is known for in her baseball games.

" **WITCH RUN!"** The new attack was now in full force. As the finally letters came out of her mouth, and as the zombie sprinted towards them, Flaky, with a trip, swung the scythe, which was off a bit, forward and knocked the monster's arm. The attack wasn't a complete one, but at least the monster was finally down back in the dead soil, so it seemed.

"Finally…" Flippy turned back into a human before his meister collapsed onto the ground. As the two grasped hands to support each other, the ninja finally returned with his partner in hand. Then, with not even a second to spare, the monster sprung up once more.

" **DAMN IT**!" The red meister cursed to the skies as she and her partner went for the final kill once more. This time, the yellow ninja prepared an attack of his own. Once his best friend slashed the monster, the ninja boy sent out his sickles. In a matter of seconds, the trap was a go! Chains upon chains sprung from the ground and wrapped themselves around the zombie. With a forceful tug, the monster was brought to its behind! It was a success!

While... it was almost a success...

"CUDDLES!" Flaky cried out as she struggled to get free from her friend's trap. The sickles sighed in embarrassment as the bunny roared in laughter over his own success.

* * *

 **** _Later at the middle of the grave yard..._

* * *

"That building looks old." The lime boy commented as he dragged their zombie teacher until they reached the door. They had been ordered by Lumpy to give him over to a local mad scientist that lived in the middle of the graveyard.

After a few knocks on the old oak door, the door swung open and out the door came a man in a wheelie chair to swing around to them. Lollipops and all kinds of candy fell out of the blur and left the kids in a sticky mess.

With a wide grin, the older soul adjusted his candy badge as his eyes looked up with a deranged look in them.

"Oh, you found my zombie!" He clapped as the students became very confuse. Was this really the scientist they were looking for? He looks more like a candy man!

"You see, I'm actually your new teacher!" The almost neon green boy chuckled as the others gasped. No wonder Sniffle did not come with them today! Lord Lumpy knew all along why there was a zombie.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!" Flaky shouted to the heavens as the others studied their 'new teacher'. He looked younger then all of them, but he was clearly insane and was obviously a mad man. Why would their principal trust this weirdo?

"You don't believe me?" The boy suddenly became very serious as his left eye adjusted to his normal eye. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed Flaky. All the students were left astonished as their friend had suddenly become a hostage. Held by her waist, a knife was brought to her neck as he licked her neck, slowly and creepily.

"FLAKY!" Flippy cried out as the deranged man began ring his hand in the girl's long and flaky hair. The girl's anxiety was growing higher and higher as her friends became infected with the panic spreading through the air. Cuddles attempted to save his dear friend with a powerful punch embodied by his soul, but the teacher was able to throw Flaky to the ground and avoid the attack. With a broken nose, she tried to bring herself up, but she fell to the ground again due to her panic induce state.

"Don't you believe me now?" Nutty chuckled as he went to touch the girl's hair again, but he was nearly slashed by a now angered Flippy. He held Flaky closely as though she was going to be broken apart. Nutty examined and smiled. It seems the plan as worked. The lime boy had forgotten the silly things that happened that morning. Sure, it didn't go the way Pop or Lord Lumpy wanted, but it worked anyways. Soon, everything seemed to come to a calm. The proclaimed 'teacher' brought his behind onto his chair once more.

"You sure are a pair of powerful kids!" He cheered as the children were left confused again.

"You there, Cuddles," Nutty gestured to Cuddles, who was now on guard due to the recent events; Lammy all ready in her sickle form.

"You're able to do the soul punch?" The bunny nodded as the older soul clapped and cheered. The teen was left somewhat on edge as he lowered his stance.

"Well, that's all for today! Let's get you guys home!" Nutty started to wheel away in his chair as the other students were left again. Cuddles carried Lammy in her sickles and their lime friend carried his now dead meister. As the moon chuckled in the sky, Flippy noticed some blood coming from its mouth. The boy's eyes twitched before covering his head in pain.

"Crap…" He muttered under his breath as he quickly caught up with the group; the zombie looked back to make sure they were coming.

 _ **Sorry for the slightly anti-climactic ending. I honestly don't remember what happens at the end of the episode, but I know I needed to A) wrap this up, and B) make sure this didn't copy the original story.**_

 _ **And before you asked, yes I did put Nutty as Stein. I wanted Lammy at first, but then I remembered her original role that was already established, so that was out. And since Nutty was almost the complete opposite of Stein, I thought maybe using him instead would change the story a bit.**_

 _ **I'm going to have fun writing his new character.**_

 _ **(Cookie belongs to krystal-the-fox (Who's account has been deactived)/**_ _**ppgxrrb-fan  
Kissy belongs to butters-luve) *I needed to use some fan characters from others since I already had some in place, these deviants have been given a heads up about this***_


	4. Italy's attack Who is that?

_**Oh it has been too long everyone! I apologize for the unannounced hiatus! So, some of y'all who have been following the story may have noticed that Chapter 1 has some of the selection deleted. This is due to a change in the story.**_

 _ **Now, I am not the one to reveal story plot twist, but I will state my reason.**_

 _ **Originally, I did set Giggles up to be Medusa. The foreshadowing in the first chapter was to set up Giggle's character, but I have made a change of plans.  
Using the powers of Fan Characters, have switch up some of the roles. Established roles, like Flaky as Maka, will stay as they are, but role, like the upcoming villains, have been swapped (Trying my hardest not to give away any info for anyone who hasn't seen the anime)**_

 _ **Any ways, I have some more credits that need to be address.**_

 _ **One of the newest additions belongs to Sparklycholo on DeviantART  
Our final newest addition belongs to Milkyway-galaxy, also on DeviantART  
*Both will appear later on***_

 _ **And as usually, HTF belongs to Mondo Media  
and Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo**_

* * *

 _Soul Friends!_  
 _Chapter 4: Italy's Attack; Who is that!?_

* * *

That monstrous sun roared its laughter to the city of Italy as the streets were filled to the brim with people walking to their destination. In the streets, however, was one lone motorcycle being used to transport two kids to their motel. A red girl sat in the passenger seat clinging onto her rider, a boy with lime hair poking out of a helmet.

"Flakes," The boy whimpered quietly, "your nails are digging into my stomach."

"SORRY!" She suddenly yelled and flinging herself away, causing the bike to tip off its balance. As the boy tried to regain balance, the bike ran straight into a stranger passing by. The body flew about ten feet into the air before it hit the ground and the lime kid was able to control the bike.

"Shit!" Flippy shouted as he parked the cycle and jumped out to help the man. However, instead of a knocked out man, he was greeted with hands to his collars and being lifted off the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The man suddenly yelled as the green weapon kept his composure. However, his partner's soul was shaking from the outburst. Suddenly, the blue haired witch appeared and began to hold the panicking girl as Flippy took care of the situation.

"I'm sorry sir, I did not see you." The lime teen apologized, but his efforts were wasted. The man not only clutched his collar tighter, but he even called more of his crew, who were apparently nearby in a coffee shop. Some of them were walking towards the red girl on the ground.

"Do you see this girl over here boss?" Flippy turned his head to see one of the goons grabbing his miester by her sleeve and forcing Petunia down by her hands.

"Look how scared she is. It's kind of cute," the weird goon said. However, before further action could happen, the blue witch forced roots and vines from the ground to grab the goons. At the same time, the lime teen pushed the boss off of him and held him by the throat with is arm, which had turned into a scythe blade.

"What the!" The boss cried as a battle began.

A few moments later, the goons were piled up in front of the police station as Flippy drove him and the two girls to their motel room.

When they arrived there, Flaky passed out on the bed from the excitement in her blood. The blue haired woman went to make some herb tea as the lime weapon went to contact Sneaky, the head death scythe of the Eastern European LWMA division, about the sudden attack in the square. Petunia stroked the red head's hair as a terrible feeling began to attack her mind.

* * *

 _Later that night_

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" The lime scythe questioned his miester sudden action. They were in Italy for the sudden increase of innocent souls being eaten, but Flaky had suggested to leave for a search after dinner. Petunia offered to hold down their room, and left them with a small flower headband to keep an eye on them.

"Yes Flippy." She was oddly confident about this being the place. It was an abounded church were those thugs used to have for a hang out. Apparently, the gang of thugs that the police arrested earlier were kidnapped and taken here. The minute the news rang in the red girl's ears, she was up immediately.

The pair opened the old doors. The wood creaked as the duo were shown something horrifying. Body limbs hung from the ceiling and blood decorated the floor. The remaining souls were half eaten and left to rot. It reeked of blood and vomit.

It made the red miester pale worse than usually and forced her to cover her mouth with both of her hands to avoid adding more undigested food to the floor. Flippy was not in better hands. He may have not been able to smell it, but it gave an aurora that distracted him. It made the boy paranoid. The feeling of some watching them was everywhere.

"Guys!" Petunia's flower called the lime boy back from his slight bit of madness to see his partner panicking.

Before being able to comfort his mister, the doors behind them were slam shut. The impact scares the girl into a crouching position, her most vulnerable position. Her scythe is flung from her hands and slams into the floor with a bang. The boy in the weapon is left without much options as their opponent appears before them. The murderer was leaning back and forth without making eye contact with the duo. The creature wore a giant black outfit and a weird Gothic hat.

The boy was mute and left the duo in a state of panic. Flaky holding her hands over her head and Flippy, having been knocked out of his scythe form, holding his miester close. Their witch friend was constantly calling them, but their current state of mind blocked all outside communication.

The lime boy heard the moon roar as the orange haired boy went for the strike. Thankfully, Flippy was on his toes as he grabbed his miester by the shoulders and jumped out of the way.

"FLAKES!" He cried as he beamed into his friend's cold, dead stare. Her pupils were gone and the eyes, small as coins, shook in horror. He shook her in desperate attempts to bring her back to reality, but all his efforts were proved useless. As the dark boy came at the two again, despite his efforts, Flaky's left sleeve was cut, barely missing her skin by an inch. The two teens' feet landed harshly on the ground as Flaky began to tumble.

Her pupils revealed themselves once more and her eyes widened back to their normal state. Her weapon partner sighed in relief.

"Flakes," The red miester turned her head towards Flippy, "ready?"

She nodded as her friend became the scythe once more. However, something was off. Their soul wavelength was more hollow, empty if you will. It seemed as though Flaky had abounded all her emotions when she was grounded back to reality.

Before the lime scythe could reflect on this, he was suddenly used as his friends shield as the orange child came back, full force in the teen's blade. Looking closer, Flaky had a clear look of her target now.

Messy orange hair, a long Victorian outfit that seemed to cover the gender (though the hair gave the appearance of a male character), and the weapon he was using, a demonic looking sword, was, quite literally, coming from the depths of the dress type attire!

"Flippy!" The red girl called her weapon's attention to the attire.

"Weird…" He commented as Flaky finally flung the child back into a wall near the door. Pieces of wood and brick flew from the wall that was made due to the force. The child was down, now comes the conclusion.

"We're sorry, but this isn't right." The teen girl muttered as the two prepared a Witch Run. The room's souls were finally released to the skies above as the ground shook. A blue looking soul was starting to form around Flaky as the two resonated. The moon's snickers were low and echoing. Time slowed to a halt as they finally reached the second form!

 _The doors flew opened as a scream echoed in her ears_

"FLAKY!"

The red miester opened her eyes to see her weapon suddenly in front of her. The orange boy had quickly recovered…

He got Flippy right in the chest as the lime boy flew in front of the red head girl.

 _Near his heart._

Time truly slowed down as Flaky watched hopeless as her partner was slashed for her safety. The red meister's soul nearly broke from the reality shock. Her eyes started to leak tears as she caught Flippy mid fall. Her head hung in shame as the duo fell onto the floor, the lime boy boy laying on her lap. Petunia at her right for immediate medical attention and Nutty with Pops to her left.

The world around Flaky slowly faded as she stared Flippy in his pain filled eyes. The military boy saw her, once again, cold eyes, but this time, filled to the brim was heartbreak. His eyes widened as the miester began to cry and spit up blood. This hadn't gone the way he wanted to.

"You promised…" Flaky muttered as her heart started to stop and break.

"You promised you wouldn't do this… Not after…" Her voice cracked as the liquid started to flow. Tear drops fell onto Flippy's dirty face as he tried to pet her to calm her down, but he was in too much pain to do so. The blue witch stopped and stared at the two as she watched the scene with her hands clutched above her chest. The lime boy winched again, the pain was too savored, it caused him to pass out. Glass shards echoed the hall as the red girl cradled her weapon.

She was pushed aside as Pops held onto her. Her flower witch friend nuzzled her head onto the miester's curly hair as the red girl began to cry. Her group of friends had even came to make sure nothing else happened as their fellow classmate was given immediate surgery. Cuddles and his sickles stood guard in front of Flaky and Sniffles kept look out for Nutty to operate on the lime weapon.

Their target had escaped out a window.

Flippy was hurt so bad he needed stitches. His perfect collar jacket was ripped and his shirt was torn in half to perform the surgery. His lower half remained untouched as the red head watched the thread go back and forth. The lime boy's breathing got heavier with passing minute.

His smile started to haunt his miester's brain. Flippy's laughs scared her heart. Their mindless fights from the beginning broke that organ into pieces. The girl's once brown eyes turned black and dim.

The anxiety took over her mind and soul.

A step forward, two step backwards and Flaky was out in Petunia's arms. Cries from her friends faded as she tried to reach out to her sleeping partner. Soon, even he blurred from her closing eyes as her body began to drift to sleep in the older woman's arms. In the distance, Flaky could hear the moon laughing to hell.

* * *

 _They met in the middle of a dance hall that the LWMA was hosting. He took her to a private room and when the red head thought things would turn sour, the lime teen showed her something amazing._

 _He was the perfect gentlemen, and a good violin player. It was an original piece, a dark one at it. His eyes changed through out the screen, a family trait he inherited from his mother, a fellow weapon. As the dark notes filled her ears, the red miester began to dance along with the tone._

 _At the end of the performance, he asked her that question that changed their worlds._

 _"Do you really want to use me for your weapon?"_

 _The red head quickly grabbed his hands and nodded quickly._

 _"OF COURSE! That was amazing, uh..."_

 _"Flippy."_

 _"THAT WAS AMAZING FLIPPY!" She praised over and over again until he was laughing his lungs out._

 _That dark room echoed with their laughter as Lord Lumpy smiled at the future duo, ignoring the orange father's constant protests._

* * *

 _ **Shit, that got dark. Yeah... this was a little rushed, then revised.**_

 ** _Also yes, I did in fact make Flippy good at the violin. Come on, I can't be the only one who thinks he would be good at the violin._**

 ** _PS: I am sorry for the short chapter, but this was by far one of the hardest chapter to make for me (I seem to have issues writing fighting scenes)._**


End file.
